This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Power lift chairs can provide a motor-operated transition from an occupant's seated position to a lift position which provides the occupant with approximately 50 percent or more of a transition from a seated position to a standing position. Such a feature may be particularly beneficial for occupants who have difficulty directly standing from a fully seated position.
Known power lift chair designs can impede placement of the occupant's feet in a position close to the center of gravity of the occupant and, therefore, require greater that necessary leg strength of the occupant to stand even when at a full lift position of the chair. In addition, known power lift chair designs have complicated operating mechanisms that are expensive to build and therefore result in a high cost of purchase. Further, known power lift chair designs do not provide for multiple chair positions or range of motion that maximize occupant choice of seating and/or leg rest positions.